In their efforts to reach the goal of zero injuries, construction companies explore many avenues by which they can proactively address safety. One way is to remain informed about the upcoming safety needs of construction projects. This task is made much easier through a software application that associates safety with the activities in the construction schedule. This software, called SalusLink, lets environmental safety and health (ES&H) personnel use the schedule to plan and manage safety on the construction site. SalusLink is versatile, easy-to-use, and offers benefits to ES&H personnel on projects of all sizes. SalusLink is a practical and relatively inexpensive intervention which has the potential to directly impact the organization of work on construction sites. Through a series of field tests, this project will further develop SalusLink and evaluate its usefulness and commercial viability. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]